1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and more specifically to a data processing system having an operating system adapter and related methods.
2. Related Art
Increasingly, to be commercially viable processors must be supported by different operating systems. For example, the same processor must work with Windows CE, Linux, MQX, Symbian, or other operating systems. Additionally, increasingly, the processors must interface with a large number of peripherals, such as USB devices, Ethernet, printers, displays, and storage devices. As part of this process, device drivers and related code for the various peripherals must be generated for each of the variety of peripherals and operating systems. Many processors cannot be supported by these operating systems due to the high costs associated with generating the device drivers and related code for the myriad of operating systems and peripherals.
Traditional solutions to this problem have been piecemeal. For example, some solutions rely on the existence of a common programming interface. The lack of common programming interfaces severely restricts the applicability of these solutions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data processing system having an operating system adapter and related methods.